Brechas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Ron ha dejado su puesto como dependiente, junto a su hermano, para embarcarse en su sueño: ser auror. Pero los sueños no son baratos y pronto se ve sofocado por las facturas. Incapaz de hallar una solución, esta vendrá como siempre ha venido a Ron. En forma de Hermione.


**Inspirado por Druida**.

Ron se apoyó contra la mesa, de espaldas al ventanal que daba a la calle. La luna ascendía en cuarto creciente por entre los tejados. Sus manos revolvían inquietas un puñado de papeles con ansiedad. A su espalda, desperdigados por la mesa, media docena de libros y un sinfín de hojas manchadas de tinta y apuntes garabateados con prisa. Ron suspiró con amargura dejando los papeles a un lado y agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, con la mirada agachada y farfullando palabras sueltas e ininteligibles. Apretaba los puños con fuerza para luego relajarlos con un latigazo, como si quisiera alejar la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ron? —preguntó una voz tras la puerta, a modo de llamada.

—Nada, Hermione. Vete a dormir —respondió de mala gana, Ron que no quería hablar en esos momentos.

Hermione abrió la puerta haciendo caso omiso a su marido. Poniéndose frente a él, lo encaró a pesar de la diferencia de altura, y Hermione imponía e infundía más respeto que Ron, que la miraba desde arriba pero se sentía insignificante a su lado.

—Te recuerdo que aún no me tome mí merecida venganza por largarte de juerga por culpa de un guardapelo —amenazó Hermione con seriedad poniéndose de puntillas y haciendo que Ron retrocediera inconscientemente.

—No es nada, Hermione. Solo estaba repasando unas notas —respondió sin mirarla, señalando un punto indefinido en la mesa. Hermione miró la pila de papeles arrugados en la esquina y entrevió un par de palabras sueltas. Suficientes para saber que carcomía a su marido.

—Ron —empezó con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora —. Dime la verdad.

—Esa es la verdad —respondió Ron. Hermione agitó la varita y una docena de canarios dorados comenzaron a volar en círculos sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

—Vuelve a replantearte esa respuesta, cariño —aconsejó con un guiño.

—Mañana iré a ver a George para recuperar mi puesto de dependiente — admitió Ron desplomándose sobre la silla, hundiendo los hombros sin fuerza en el cuerpo.

—Ron, vas a ser auror. Deja de cambiar de opinión como cada noche — Ron la miró fijamente, estupefacto, y ella puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Crees que salir de la cama cada noche no es algo notorio? Hoy me he hartado de dos cosas: De verte comerte la cabeza por esa forma de pensar que tienes y de pasar frío. Y no lo digo por la calefacción, exijo que mi marido me de calor cuando duermo.

—Hermione, no podemos pagar la casa si seguimos así —murmuró Ron, temiendo que al decirlo en voz alta se hicieran realidad sus temores.

—Solo es un bache, Ron. Encontraremos algunos ingresos extras. Podemos alquilar la habitación de invitados. Viktor tenía un torneo el mes que viene, puedo pedirle que nos eche una mano y no se vaya a un hotel. No creo que le importe —propuso Hermione agachándose frente a Ron y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas para poder mirarle a los ojos.

— ¡De ningún modo! —Exclamó Ron agarrándola rápidamente, levantándola en vilo y poniéndola sobre sus piernas como si fuera un cojín — _Ese_ no va a entrar en nuestra casa.

Hermione se rio acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de Ron y besándole en la frente.

—Mi celoso caballero — susurró antes de besarle dulcemente en los labios —. Encontraremos ingresos extra. Luna me ha dicho que los inefables están trabajando en un nuevo tipo de giratiempo. Puedo rellenar algunos formularios y ver si me prestan uno. Así podré ir a los cursos de derecho y buscarme algún trabajo a media jornada.

—Acabarías destrozada, Hermione. No puedo permitir que hagas eso por los dos. Le diré a George que me readmita y estudiare poco a poco para auror, tardare más tiempo pero podremos seguir pagando la hipoteca.

—Eres un cabezota, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Si he dicho que podemos sobrellevar el gasto ahorrando un poco, es porque podemos hacerlo — zanjó Hermione saltando al suelo y agarrando la muñeca de Ron — y ahora vamos a la cama. Aun tienes que hacer tu trabajo de marido.

—¿No es muy tarde? —preguntó Ron apagando la luz del despacho antes de seguir a su esposa por el pasillo. Hermione se detuvo y le golpeo en la nuca.

—Siempre pensando en lo mismo, con razón te quedas embobado cada vez que vamos a comer a casa de Bill… Vamos a la cama a que me des calor —explicó Hermione como si fuera obvio antes de agachar la cabeza y frotarse los ojos al ver la mirada de picardía de su marido —. No ese calor. No tenemos calefacción, cucharilla para el té. Y tengo frío. Así que vas a ser mi manta eléctrica particular.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermana —murmuro Ron apesadumbrado.

—Y tú pasas demasiado tiempo pensando en nuestra noche de bodas, y demasiado poco estudiando.

Hermione entró en el dormitorio apagando todas las luces de la casa y viendo como su marido tropezaba por vigésimo tercera vez con la mesita de noche nueva antes de acostarse en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Alcornoque. Ya verás cómo mañana lo ves todo de forma diferente — susurró Hermione con somnolencia, aguantando un bostezo y abrazándose lo máximo posible al cuerpo de Ron.

—Buenas noches, Sabelotodo.

—Siempre tan romántico —murmuró Hermione adormecida, notando como Ron pasaba sus brazos por su espalda. Acariciándola antes de colocarse alrededor de su cintura.

—Solo contigo, pequeña señorita perfecta.


End file.
